graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrion Lannister (serial)
Tyrion Lannister '''(zwany '''karłem '''lub '''krasnalem) - trzecie dziecko i drugi syn lorda Tywina Lannistera i lady Joanny, jego kuzynki. Mąż Sansy Stark. Prawowity lord Casterly Rock. Tyrion jest jedną z głównych postaci POV we wszystkich tomach sagi (poza Ucztą dla Wron). Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Tyrion jest karłem wzrostu ośmioletniego chłopca. W chwili rozpoczęcia sagi ma około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Posiada włosy zarówno czarne, jak i blond oraz brodę tych samych kolorów. Z powodu niedopasowanych nóg karzeł ma kaczkowaty chód. Jego czoło jest nieproporcjonalnie wysunięte do przodu, oczy są mieszane, zielone i czarne. W Bitwie nad Czarnym Nurtem Tyrion stracił część nosa, a na twarzy została mu szpecąca blizna. Mimo że większość ludzi twierdzi inaczej, Tyrion nie jest złym człowiekiem, chociaż zatwardziałym ateistą. Jego największą wadą jest uzależnienie od kobiet i alkoholu. Potrafi współczuć innym ludziom, szczególnie wyrzutkom, jakim on sam jest. Nie jest wojownikiem, ale w razie konieczności zdobywa się na wielkie męstwo. Fizyczną deformację karzeł nadrabia bystrością umysłu. Jest sprytny i mądry, czego większość ludzi się po nim nie spodziewa, więc, aby zachować tą przewagę, ukrywa to przed nieznajomymi. Po swoim ojcu odziedziczył talent do strategii wojennej. Tyrion posiada też dar oratorski; zdołał namówić żołnierzy Ogara do ponownego wyjścia poza mury Królewskiej Przystani w czasie Bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem. Jego kalectwo było przyczyną wielu upokorzeń, których doznał także od swojej rodziny. Jego stosunki z Jaime'em układały się poprawnie, ale Cersei i Tywin go nienawidzili. Tyrion często wspomina, że jego największym marzeniem, obok posiadania smoka i bycia wysokim, jest zabicie siostry. Historia Wczesne Lata Tyrion Lannister przyszedł na świat 274 LA w Casterly Rock, jako trzecie dziecko i drugi syn lorda Tywin i lady Joanny. Lady Joanna, matka Tyriona, zmarła w czasie porodu, zraził on więc swojego ojca już samym swoim istnieniem oraz tym że był karłem. W wieku trzynastu lat chłopak przeżył pierwszą miłość z Tyshą, córką zagrodnika. Kiedy razem ze swym starszym bratem Jaimem podróżowali do Casterly Rock natknęli się na dwóch bandytów atakujących dziewczynę, Jaime przepędził bandytów i razem z Tyrione wyciągnęli od nie wersje zdarzeń, Tysha córka zagrodnika został przez nich Jaime uznał do za osobistą zniewagę ponieważ ośmielili się atakować tak blisko domu Lannisterów, sam ruszył w pościg z zamiarem ich ukarania tym czasem Tyrino miał się zająć Tyshą, Tyrion zabrał ją do karczmy, zakochał się w niej i spędzili razem noc, Tyrion znalazł pijanego septoma i zażądał ślubu. Po ślubie Tyrion kupił dom Tyshe i ukrywał ją przez dwa tygodnie bawiąc się w męża i zonę. Po tygodniu lord Tywin dowiedział się o małżeństwie Tyriona, kazał sprowadzić do siebie swych dwóch synów i Tyshę, Jaimemu rozkazał kłamać że Tysha była wynajętą przez niego dziwką, gdyż uznał że najwyższy czas aby Tyrion stał się mężczyzną, potem Tywin zabrał Tyshę i oddał ją strażnikom i kazał patrzeć Tyrionow, Tywin płacił jej po jedne srebrnej monecie za każdego, na końcu kiedy strażnicy z nią skończyli, Tywin dał złotą monetę Tyrionowi i rozkazał i jemu się z nią zabawić mówiąc, Lannister jest wart więcej. Po tym wydarzeniu ślub Tyriona i Tyshy został unieważniony, Tyrion znienawidził swego ojca jednak zachował względem niego posłuszeństwo. Kiedy Jaime wstąpił do Gwardii Królewskiej, plany Tywina związane z jego ślubem z Lysą Tully spaliły na panewce. Lord Tywin zaproponował więc, że to Tyrion poślubi Lysę, jednak lord Hoster Tully odpowiedział, że jego córka potrzebuje 'całego' mężczyzny. Tywin proponował małżeństwo Tyriona kilku rodom: Hightower'om, Royce'om, Martell'om i Florent'om. Wszystkie rody odrzuciły tę propozycję. Z powodu swego kalectwa karzeł pozostał kawalerem do dwudziestego ósmego roku życia. Kiedy Tyrion osiągnął wiek szesnastu lat, został wysłany w podroż po dziewięciu Wolnych Miastach. Po jego powrocie ojciec przydzielił mu urząd zarządcy kanałów Casterly Rock. Gra o Tron Jako brat królowej towarzyszył Robertowi w czasie podróży na Północ. W czasie uczty chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, znalazł Jona Snowa bękarta lorda Eddarda Starka, z którym rozmawia i udziela paru rad. Tyrionowi było szkoda syna lorda Starka, Brana, który spadł z wieży (w rzeczywistości zrzucił go jego brat). W drodze na śniadanie, policzkuje i karci swego siostrzeńca, Joffrey'a, za nieodpowiednie zachowanie, oraz niezłożenie kondolencji z powodu wypadku Brana. Na śniadaniu informuje swoje rodzeństwo, że zamierza zwiedzić Mur i że Bran może wyzdrowieć, oraz że chciałby aby wyzdrowiał, gdyż jest ciekaw co powie. Kiedy król wraca do stolicy, Tyrion udaje się na Mur razem z bratem lorda Eddarda, Benjenem Starkiem, i z jego bękartem Jonem Snowem. W czasie podroży Tyrion udziela wielu życiowych rad i uświadamia Snowa czym naprawdę jest Nocna Straż czym go uraża. Chce go przeprosić jednak w tym czasie rzuca się na niego wilkor Jona - Duch. Jon odwołuje wilkora i razem wracają do obozu. Na Murze był podejmowany wyjątkowo gościnnie przez Lorda Dowódcę Jeora Mormonta, gdyż ten liczył na jego pomoc dla Nocnej Straży. Tyrion zobowiązał się zawiadomić króla i swego ojca o potrzebach Czarnych Braci, jednak doskonale wiedział, że obie te rozmowy nic nie dadzą. Pomaga odnaleźć się w nowym społeczeństwie Jonowi, z którym też bardzo się zaprzyjaźnia. Odchodząc z mur Jon Snow poprosił go o przysługę aby ten pomógł jego kalekiemu bratu Baranowi, chociaż Tywion niczego nie obiecuje zobowiązuje się do pomocy. Wracając z Muru zajechał do Winterfell, razem z wędrowną wroną Yorenem, jednak został niegościnnie przywitany przez Robba Starka, który już wtedy wiedział, że Lannisterowie zorganizowali zamach na jego brata. Złe nastawienie Robba zmienia się, kiedy Tyrion daje Branowi plan siodła dzięki któremu młodzieniec mógłby jeździć na koniu. Następnie w wielkiej sali został zaatakowany przez wilkory Starków. Pomimo propozycji Robba aby przenocował w zamku, Tyrion postanowił spędzić noc w okolicznym burdelu. W drodze powrotnej zatrzymał się w przydrożnej gospodzie, gdzie został schwytany przez Catelyn Stark i wywieziony do Orlego Gniazda. W czasie podróży ich konwój był wielokrotnie atakowany przez dzikie plemiona Dolin. Z powodu braku ludzi do obrony, Catelyn zdecydowała się dać Tyrionowi broń, aby ten walczył razem z nimi. W Dolinie Tyrion był tam sądzony przez lady Lyse Arryn za zabójstwo Jona Arryna i wynajęcie zamachowcy, który próbował zamordować Brana. Tyrion został wtrącony do lochu, gdyż dal się sprowokować i powiedział parę słów za dużo i sprowokował lady Lyse. W lochach był głodzony i cały czas bity przez opiekuna lochów Mord, jednak podstępem udało mu się stanąć przed Lysą, gdzie na oczach rycerstwa z Doliny zażądał próby walki, a jego reprezentantem został najemnik, Bronn. Po jego zwycięstwie obaj, mimo protestów Catelyn Stark, zostali wypędzeni z Doliny. Na Górskim Trakcie Tyrion i Bronn zostali zaatakowani przez dzikich z gór; karzeł zdołał jednak przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę. Z pomocą dzikich zamierzał podbić Dolinę Arrynów i zemścić się za wszystkie zniewagi. Dowiedział się też, że Lannisterowie wstąpili na wojenną ścieżkę z Dorzeczem, pośpieszył więc ku ziemiom Tridentu, by uzbroić swoich ludzi i uzyskać błogosławieństwo ojca. Po dotarciu do obozu wojsk Tywina, Tyrion dowiedział się nieco o zaistniałej sytuacji w królestwie. Popadł w konflikt ze swym ojcem, który w nadchodzącej bitwie postawił go w straży przedniej. Tyrion wziął udział w Bitwie nad Zielonymi Widłami, walcząc ze swoimi dzikimi w straży przedniej pod komendą ser Gregora Clegane'a. W czasie bitwy został ranny w ramię, jednak walczył dobrze, biorąc do niewoli jednego z rycerzy Starków. Plany karła względem Doliny nie zostały zaakceptowane przez jego ojca. Tyrion wraz ze swoimi ludźmi musiał pojechać do Królewskiej Przystani, by przejąć urząd królewskiego namiestnika w zastępstwie lorda Tywina. Jego zadaniem było upewnić się, aby król nie popełnił więcej błędów, takich jak ścięcie Eddarda Starka i doprowadzenie do wojny z północą. Oprócz tego miał nadzorować małą radę i przygotować stolicę do obrony, jeżeli któryś z Baratheonów spróbuje ją zająć. Starcie Królów Na początku Starcia Królów, Tyron przybywa do stolicy, razem ze swoimi klanowymi wojownikami, Bronnem i Shae. Po przybyciu do Czerwonej Twierdzy karzeł został zmuszony przez siostrę do podzielenia się władzą, ale niezbyt pilnie dotrzymywał tego przyrzeczenia. Jednak gdy powiedział Cersei, że zamierza wyciągnąć Jamiego z niewoli, zgodziła się aby Tyrion objął urząd Namiestnika, jednak oboje zaczęli jednak rywalizować ze sobą o władze i wpływy. Wykorzystując wszystkie swoje talenty, Tyrion z wysiłkiem przygotowywał Królewską Przystań do odparcia ataku Renly'ego, a później Stannisa. Rozpoczął produkcję dzikiego ognia, rozkazał kowalom wykuć łańcuch zamykający Czarną Zatokę, wzmocnił miejskie mury oraz zwiększył liczebność Straży Miejskiej, zaczął również pozbywać się osób które mu zagrażały. Pozbył się dowódcy Złotych Płaszczy, Janosa Slynta, który był odpowiedzialny za pojmanie Eddarda Starka, i odesłał go na Mur. Martwił się również o obywateli miasta, starał się zapobiec szerzącemu się głodowi. W tym celu zamiast machin oblężniczych kazał budować łodzie oraz otworzył dla myśliwych królewski las. Po śmierci Renly'ego ród Tyrellów nie poparł Stannisa Baratheona i razem ze swymi chorążymi wycofał się do Gorzkiego Mostu. Tyrion zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tyrellwie pragną władzy, ale również nie poprą Stannisa. Dlatego wysłał Littlefingera, by przeciągnął Tyrellów na stronę Joffrey'a. Jeszcze wcześniej wysłał siostrzenicę, Myrcellę Baratheon do Dorne aby poślubiła Trystana Martella. Chociaż Dom Lannister i Dom Martell nie darzyły się sympatią z powodu zamordowania Elii Martell i jej dzieci, Tyrionowi udało się pozyskać Martellów dzięki obietnicy zemsty za zabójstwo Elii, miejsca w Małej Radzie, kilku włości na pograniczu oraz obietnicy ślubu Myrcelli i Trystane'a. Zaraz po przybyciu z plemionami do stolicy, kupił swojej kochance, Shae, dom i bardzo często ją odwiedzał. Swemu najemnikowi Bronnowi wydaje rozkaz zatrudniania dużej ilości najemników. Wojownicy z klanów i najemnicy Tyriona byli jego zabezpieczeniem nie tylko wobec buntowników, ale również przeciwko jego siostrze gdyby ta siłą próbowała przejąć władzę. W czasie Bitwy nad Czarnym Nurtem używając wcześniej skonstruowanego łańcucha i dzbanów dzikiego ognia, zablokował Czarny Nurt i zatopił flotę Stannisa. Kiedy jego żołnierze pod dowództwem Sandora Clegane'a odmówili wyjścia za bramę tak samo jak Sandor, Tyrion poprowadził ich osobiście przeciwko armii Stannisa. W czasie walki karzeł został ciężko ranny przez Gwardzistę Królewskiego który działał z rozkazu króla. Nawałnica Mieczy Kiedy leżał nieprzytomny, jego ojciec odebrał mu łańcuch królewskiego namiestnika. Wkrótce Tyrion został mianowany Starszym nad Monetą na miejsce Petyra Baelisha. Z polecenia swojego ojca ożenił się z Sansą Stark, ale nie skonsumował małżeństwa. Po weselu Joffrey'a krasnal został oskarżony o otrucie króla. Aby się bronić, Tyrion oskarżał Sansę, ale żona karła po morderstwie niemalże rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Tyrion postanowił jeszcze raz zdać się na ślepy los i wybrał próbę walki. Tym razem jego reprezentant, Oberyn Martell z Dorne, przegrał i został zabity przez ser Gregora Clegane. Dzień przed egzekucją krasnal został uwolniony z celi przez swego brata, Jaime'a. Przed odejściem rycerz wyznał Tyrionowi, że Tysha nie była kurwą, ale tym, za kogo się podawała. Zaślepiony karzeł dostał się do sypialni ojca i zabił go za pomocą kuszy. Zamordował też Shae, swoją nałożnicę, która zeznawała przeciwko niemu. Zgodnie z poleceniami Varysa, Tyrion dostał się na statek, gdzie, w beczce, przepłynął Wąskie Morze i dotarł do Pentos. Tam przywitał go Magister Illyrio. Magister zapakował go na statek Nieśmiała Panna pływający po rzece Rhoyne, razem z ocalonym księciem, Aegonem VI. W pobliżu Selhorys karzeł został schwytany przez wygnanego rycerza, Joraha Mormonta, który zabrał go do królowej Daenerys. Towarzyszyła im Grosik, nauczona sztuczek karlica, która obwiniała Tyriona o śmierć brata. W czasie podróży ich statek został zaatakowany przez łowców niewolników. Jorah Mormont miał być sprzedany jako wojownik, a karły jako komedianci. Wszyscy troje trafili na targ niewolników pod Meereen i zostali kupieni przez Yunkijskiego możnego, Żółtego Wieloryba. Ich nowy pan wkrótce zachorował na krwawą dyzenterię, a oni, żeby ich nie pochowali razem z nim, uciekli do obozu najemnej kompanii Drugich Synów. Brązowy Ben Plumm, w zamian za obietnicę złota przyjął ich w szeregi najemników. Stosunki Ciekawostki * Zawsze pragnął mieć smoka. * Jako dziecko kazał rozpalać wielkie ogniska i wyobrażał sobie, że to smoczy ogień, w którym płoną jego ojciec i siostra. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Dom Lannister Kategoria:Królewscy Namiestnicy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Zachodu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Casterly Rock Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Włości Korony Kategoria:Ludzie z Westeros Kategoria:Mała rada Kategoria:Ludzie z Zachodu Kategoria:Członkowie Małej Rady Kategoria:Karły